theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trickster (Axel Walker)
History Origin While the first Trickster was working for the FBI, teenager Axel Walker stole all of Jesse's gadgets and shoes and became the new Trickster. He joined Blacksmith's Network and destroyed files from Goldface and Hunter Zolomon for her. He was also given new "toys" in addition to James' originals. He fought alongside Blacksmith's Rogues during the crisis involving the Thinker in Keystone. After the defeat of Blacksmith, he was offered to join the new Rogues led by Captain Cold, and took it. During the two months of the Flash not being around, Trickster was heavily involved with street races, one of which was the cause of Wally West rediscovering his powers. He remained with the new Rogues until the "reformed" Rogues attempted to stop Cold. He challenged James Jesse to see who the true Trickster was and while the two were fighting, the Top gave Jesse's memory back. The original Trickster then brutally defeated his successor, throwing him into a dumpster and telling him never to become the Trickster again. He later answered an ad from five college students asking for an experienced superhero to train them. Once he arrived to the location in the ad, he had dinner with them and then killed all five of them. His crime was discovered when Detective Chimp found the Helmet of Fate, put it on, and used it to help deduce who the murderer was. Axel was then arrested. Return to the Rogues Trickster formed his own gang of street punks, taking over the Rogues' old hideout when they were global fugitives. While he was out, the Rogues finally returned to their base, defeating Trickster's gang with ease. Mirror Master then trapped them within a small mirror. Trickster arrived, shocked by his old allies' return and praising them for killing The Flash. Cold scolded Trickster for being so blind, saying that the whole point of being a Rogue wasn't to kill The Flash. One of the rules was to never kill a speedster. The Rogues thought about retiring after a year of being on the run from the superhero community but discovered that Inertia was now out in the world, free from being stuck in suspended animation. Trickster, despite not having been involved with the murder of Bart Allen, rejoined with the Rogues in their quest to get revenge on Inertia for using them to kill Flash. They went to Gambi's place to find their old friend beaten up by the Secret Society of Super Villains who were still trying to persuade the Rogues into joining them. A group of criminals from Gotham who used the Rogues' gimmicks had kidnapped Cold's father, attempting to draw the Rogues to them. The Rogues fought them and Trickster was getting beaten up a bit but was saved by Mirror Master. Cold spoke with his father and Trickster was shocked to see Cold allow Heatwave to kill his father without any hesitance. Throughout the mission to get revenge on Inertia, Mirror Master showed a bit of friendship toward Axel, having also been the successor of a Rogue. They managed to track down Inertia, who was being trained by Zoom. Zoom fought them briefly and after a battle, Trickster participated in the murder of Inertia, who now called himself Kid Zoom. They then escaped back to one of their hideouts, now knowing that Barry Allen was returning. Trickster, having never faced Barry Allen before, was surprised to see that the Rogues actually seemed intimidated by him. When the dead were rising from the grave thanks to the Black Lantern Corps, some of the Rogues' old deceased comrades were stated to be attacking Iron Heights. Cold decided that it was best to attack their former allies head on. When they realized which of their old friends had become Black Lanterns, Axel only recognized the first Trickster, questioning who the others were. The Rogues went to Iron Heights and when they got there, they found the place far too quiet. They were ambushed by the Black Lantern Rogues, led by Cold's sister, the Golden Glider. James Jesse targeted Axel, chasing him around the prison furiously, telling Axel mockingly that he had a trick for him to see. In an attempt to destroy the zombies, Axel threw his entire bag of tricks at them, causing a huge explosion that proved to be ineffective. The Rogues found themselves outmatched by their late friends until, to Axel's enjoyment, Cold froze the entire prison with a freeze grenade. They escaped and tracked down the current Captain Boomerang, Owen Mercer, who had trapped his father in a hole and fed people to him, hoping that it would bring him back to life. Trickster watched with the others while Cold scolded him for murdering women and children before hitting him into the hole to die. Cold explained to the others that sometimes you have to go through life without any regrets or emotions as they walked off into the night. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Paraphernalia Equipment *Axel Walker stole all of his equipment from the first Trickster, James Jesse. As such, he has the same flying shoes, and goofy weapons and gadgetry. His stuff tends to be modified more sinisterly though. Transportation *Shoes that allow him to hover. Weapons *Coming Soon See Also *The Trickster (Axel Walker)/Gallery In Other Media *Actor Devon Graye portrays Axel Walker on The Flash (TV Series). Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Axel_Walker_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Axel_Walker_(Prime_Earth) Category:Former Rogues Members